360 Minutes Later
by lerola jay
Summary: What happens when your favorite or non favorite Twilight characters all end up in detention on a Saturday morning at Forks High School? Are you ready to serve Saturday School? TwilightxBreakfast Club. Drama? Anger? Love? Sure. All human all in character
1. Chapter 1

What happens when your favorite Twilight characters all end up in detention on a Saturday morning at Forks High School? All human, all in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or the Breakfast Club. If I did, well, I would be rich, but I am not. I am still happy though.

--

Groaning, lots of it filled the small parking lot of Forks High School. It was Saturday morning, rainy and dark, a perfect background for the march of seven students made their way to the entrance of the school.

Bella Swan stepped out of her dusty red pick-up truck, with her backpack in her hands as she glanced at the high school. It was her first Saturday school ever. She always had been the ideal student, never getting into trouble and always producing work of excellence. Three days ago, she recalled how amused Charlie was when she informed him of the unfortunate news and exactly how she got this punishment. Although, Bella was not alone and had company to look forward to, her friend Alice Cullen also was handed a bright pink slip to attend Saturday school. A few of her other friends also got the special pass to be at school to serve the six-hour sentence. Closing to door to her truck, Bella made her way to the school entrance, waving at Mike Newton, who stopped on the sidewalk to wait for her.

"Oh man, this day just got a little bit better," Mike grinned.

"Looks like most of our crew ended up with Saturday school today," Bella shrugged as she stepped towards Mike.

--

Mike Newton was thrilled to have gotten Saturday school the same day as Bella and a few other decent people. He would get to spend majority of the day with Bella and have an excuse to do so. Perhaps the time frame they were serving in the library would allow him to convince Bella to go out on a date with him or better yet, get her to ask him to go to the school formal with him, it was ladies choice. She was the type of girl he was attracted to: down-to-earth yet so mysterious.

"Well, time to go serve our sentence," he laughed watching Bella smile uncomfortably as they walked up the stairs to the school doors.

--

"Well would ya look at that, there is Bella and Mike," Tyler pointed out as he pulled into a parking space with Jessica in the front seat and Lauren in the back, "They look thrilled to be here."

Lauren scoffed, all the attention Tyler had been giving her before Bella started school at Forks had been shifted to Bella, especially ever since Tyler almost sandwiched the chief's daughter in between his van and her truck. The snotty girl tried to talk her way out of the Saturday school sentence, trying to convince the teacher she did not mean to cheat, but the persuading and begging did not do anything. Instead of going shopping for a winter formal dress, she would spend most of her time at school, unable to snag killer sales at the nearest mall.

"Come on Lauren, you can pout inside, you're not the only one who has to suffer," Jessica grumbled as she opened the door of the vehicle and got out.

She was not supposed to be here, Jessica had always worked hard for her good grades. It was Lauren's fault she ended up getting Saturday school, first time in her life. Lauren was the one who got onto Jessica' computer, pulled up a paper she had written for the same assignment but a different class, changed the name to her own, printed it out, and turned the assignment in. Of course she changed the title and a few sentences, but both girls were at fault. There was no way to prove Jessica was innocent. She was currently not speaking to Lauren and planned to continue that for quite some time. At least Bella, Mike, and Tyler would be there for her to talk to, if they even were allowed to talk.

The trio all got out of the car and walked towards the school, Tyler acting this was nothing new to him because it was not. The young man had experience Saturday school before. Recently, school had not been his forte, especially after the catastrophe in the parking lot. And he could not be around Bella without feeling horrible for almost killing her.

"But I was supposed to go shopping," Lauren whined.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jessica screamed before she took off to go inside of the school.

Tyler shook his head and tried not to laugh, "Oh Lauren, just leave her be. Haven't you caused enough damage?"

--

In the middle of the library, there was an open area, known as the commons. There were six long rectangular tables in the middle, surrounded with some couches and chairs, also end tables and lamps. The tables were in two columns with three rows and at the back left table sat a girl and a boy. The boy was leaning on two legs of the wooden chair with his arms folded across his chest, eyeing the door. He seemed to be waiting for someone to come in. Next to him, the girl got up and started pacing around the table, eyeing the boy.

"Why are you here?" she sounded annoyed.

"Oh Alice, can't you read my mind?" he said, "Oh wait, you said you can see the future and such. I am the mind reader."

She growled at him.

"I'm sorry that was rude of me," he apologized.

"What are you waiting for? It looks like you can burn a hole through those doors with that piercing glare," Alice said, sitting on top of the table.

He turned up to his sister and smiled a crooked smile.

With his attention focused on his sister, Edward Cullen missed the wooden doors being opened to the library and in stepping in some bodies. He returned his gaze to the doors, staring at the one person in particular.

'_Bella Swan, what a pleasant surprise.'_

--

Bella locked eyes with Edward Cullen, who looked like he was ready to pounce on her, there was anger flashing in his eyes with the way he looked at her. Why was he at Saturday school? He was a bright, intelligent young man, who had his tendencies to be rude and arrogant at some points, but he was _perfect_ in her eyes. Mike let out a sigh as he watched the invisible electricity between Edward and Bella; he could not help but be jealous.

"Bella! Welcome to Saturday School!" Alice said in a cheerful manner as she hopped off of the table and ran over to give her friend a hug.

"Why is Edward here?" Bella asked Alice.

"I don't know he has been acting quite strange the past few days. I don't think the golden child did anything wrong. Hello Mike, nice to see you here," Alice smiled.

"Hey Alice, it seems like Saturday school won't be much of drag with you and Bella here."

"Aren't Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler coming as well?" she asked both of them.

As she spoke, in came the trio, and Jessica hugged Alice and Bella tightly. Lauren rolled her eyes and proceeded over to the tables, sitting at the front right. Tyler and Mike shook hands as the five of them headed over to the tables.

"Okay looks like everyone is hear, everyone go sit at a table while I make sure I do have everyone here," a booming voice came from a library office.

Tyler took a seat at the front left table, Alice rejoined her brother, Jessica sat at the back tight, which left Mike sitting in the middle right and Bella at the middle left, right in front of Edward. All seven of them focused their attention ahead to the male teacher, Mr. Antigua.

"Welcome to Saturday School," he began.

--

A/N: This idea came across my mind when I was looking up something for the Breakfast club the other day. I will be making a few changes to the original plot, but nothing drastic. I will try and keep all of the characters in character, but tweak some things. I hope you all enjoy my first Twilight fan fiction. I get to see the movie tomorrow! Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything and I am sorry that I have not updated for a while. Please enjoy :)

--

Bella's POV/BPOV

All I heard from the teacher was how we had to write a stupid, busy-work essay. I dared not to look out of the corner of my eye on my right side, but soon my cheeks felt flushed because I knew he was staring at me, he usually did. But rarely had he ever spoken to me, why would he? His skin was beautifully pale; his eyes were honey caramel, copper bronze 'sex' hair, and a heart melting crooked smile. I was pale but I looked like a ghost, there was nothing unique about my chocolate eyes, or my wavy brunette locks of hair.

My first few weeks at Forks High School were frustrating. I already had made one enemy, her name was Lauren and I have no idea why I had given any reason for her not to like me. Possibly because Tyler, her crush, had become obsessed with me since I set foot inside of the small high school. And he was not the only guy, Mike Newton. Jessica was in a few of my classes and we clicked instantly, she was a good friend. Now Alice, she is Edward's adoptive sister. I remember how I was in the cafeteria and she came up to hug me, saying we would be best friends one day. Well, she definitely could see things and now we are pretty much like sisters.

Instead of glancing behind me at Edward, I looked to my right and saw Mike, who was staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. Newton, if you and Miss Swan could stop exchanging googly eyes and focus your attention to the front of the library as I continue to explain the rules," Mr. Antigua said.

My head shot back to face the front of the library as I had a low chuckle come from behind me. Edward. I am glad he thought it was amusing.

-

Mike's POV/MPOV

Crap! She caught me staring at her, but I can't help it. Her cheeks are getting red and I cannot help but smil—

"Mr. Newton, if you and Miss Swan could stop exchanging googly eyes and focus your attention to the front of the library as I continue to explain the rules," Mr. Antigua said.

Oh man! I can't believe that I am actually having Saturday School with Bella! It seems like it is a date except, well, this is our punishment for school. Plus that Cullen kid is here and staring at Bella like she is his next meal. He needs to back off, seriously, I am positive she has no interest in him … or Tyler. I think I just heard him chuckle, why is he here anyway? He is the golden child of the Cullen family.

Bella is one of the greatest things to happen to Forks High School, she was not like the other girls, very mysterious and not a girly girl. She may be clumsy, but it makes her cuter especially when she is blushing.

I should be listening to what Mr. Antigua says but I can pseudo-listen. Hopefully I can think of a way to ask Bella out on a date. Maybe I should ask her what her favorite foods are and make a plan from what she provides me.

-

Edward's POV/EPOV

I highly doubt Bella would be giving googly eyes to Mike, I know he was towards her, but … damn from this angle her face is so hard to read. What a challenge, I have never had such difficulty trying to read a person's mind. Mike is way too easy and too eager to express how he feels about Bella. I don't know if I call that a crush, more of an obsession. Seriously, he needs to back off.

Now she is fidgeting with her hands and, oh … wait a minute, is she staring out of the corner of her eye again? Bella, you are a piece of art. Her head is slightly angled more towards my direction. I never noticed how her eyes are extremely rich, like chocolate. She has a very nice side profile.

There goes Mike again, trying to look at her. Wipe that cocky smile off of your face! He is up to no good, involving Bella. I can't help but let out a low growl, then a yelp as Alice steps on my foot.

"Alice!" I growled.

"Alice and … Edward," Mr. Antigua said from the middle of the library, "Cut the nonsense now! Wait, Edward, why are you here? You aren't on the attendance list."

I had to think of something fast, "My apologies Mr. Antigua, but my sister, Alice, can be up to no good and our parents wanted me to somewhat supervise her during her little stay at Saturday School."

I had to smile as I turned towards her direction and muffled laughter came from the tables in front of us. Alice was furious, her face the most red I had ever seen. She really should keep her feet to herself. The teacher shook his head and continued on going down the list of rules.

"Edward Cullen …" Alice whispered in a low voice, "You're going to regret saying that. I know exactly why you are here and I am not afraid to _share _with the rest of the people in this room."

'_Oh Alice, you crack me up. Besides, why would they believe you?'_

--

A/N: Sorry for my lack of an update. I got caught up with school and my other fan fictions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to write this story in the POVs of the character and at some points, in third person. I am brainstorming a list of ideas of what I want the characters to do while they are in the library. It won't be quite like how it is in the Breakfast Club, but the same for the idea of it all. Thanks for the reviews and good luck to everyone with their finals!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV/APOV

Don't think I had not noticed Edward stealing glances at Bella and glaring at Mike. It was quite amusing; my brother is so strange at times. He looks like he could rip poor Newton's head off. I swear, if he causes any trouble, he will never hear the end of it. I tried focus to Mr. Antigua talking at the front, but a heard a low, distinctive growl come from beside me.

'_Edward …'_

I raised my foot and stomped on Edward's left foot with my right one. He let out a yelp of pain and I could not help but laugh at him. His face turned red, his nostrils flared up, and his eyes were wide with frustration.

"Alice!" he growled and I continued to laugh at him.

"Alice and … Edward," Mr. Antigua said from the middle of the library, "Cut the nonsense now! Wait, Edward, why are you here? You aren't on the attendance list."

That's right; Edward was technically not supposed to be here. I wonder why he is here at all, it is a Saturday. I could be at the mall scoring up the early bird deals! There has to be significance with who was sentenced to Saturday School. I am pretty sure it has to deal with—

"My apologies Mr. Antigua, but my sister, Alice, can be up to no good and our parents wanted me to somewhat supervise her during her little stay at Saturday School," Edward smirked.

What did he just say!? I can't believe him, trying to embarrass me in front of my peers! I glared at him, feeling my red turn several shades of red.

'_Wipe that damn smile off of your face Edward Cullen!'_

He seemed to have shaken his head 'no' as if he could read my mind, but probably my facial expression tipped him off of what I was feeling. Edward can easily read people's thoughts and emotions like a book, just observing their body movements and physical expressions. I shook my head and hoped to return to my regular complexion. The teacher shook his head and continued on going down the list of rules.

"Edward Cullen …" I whispered in a low voice, "You're going to regret saying that. I know exactly why you are here and I am not afraid to _share _with the rest of the people in this room."

'_I am so smart.'_

He rolled his eyes at me and returned his attention to Mike, who passed a note over to Bella without Mr. Antigua noticing. I heard someone shuffle around in their seat and it was Jessica. I saw her trying to get Bella's attention, but that was currently focused on the folded up piece of paper Mike had given to her. I looked down at the table to my left and saw Edward's hands becoming whiter as he gripped a pencil

It was too obvious and Mike was too eager to try and feed on the attention Bella would give him. He was hungry, the way he looked at her, and anxious for a response. I am pretty sure he is going to try and get closer to Bella throughout the day, possibly ask her out on a date. As I thought to myself, I heard the pencil snap in Edward's hands.

"Edward …" I whispered, "What has gotten into you? You just broke a pencil with you—"

"Alice, do not provoke me right now," he hissed back and regained his composure.

"Is there a problem in the back of the room Mr. Cullen and Miss Cullen?" Mr. Antigua sounded highly annoyed.

'_Shit!'_

"No sir, Edward just broke a pencil because he is a little—" I cheerfully spoke.

"Alice don't you da—" Edward chimed in, grabbing my wrist.

"Okay, that's enough. I want Edward to move up one table," Mr. Antigua instructed, "Bella move over to your right."

--

BPOV

"My apologies Mr. Antigua, but my sister, Alice, can be up to no good and our parents wanted me to somewhat supervise her during her little stay at Saturday School," Edward smirked.

'_Wow, that is extremely odd their parent's sent Edward to babysit his sister in Saturday School. I don't even want to know what Alice will do in response.'_

I sighed and began to doodle on the notepad I brought along with me. How many more hours left? This was going to be long and excruciating. Mr. Antigua is rambling on about some essay we have to submit at the end of our Saturday School session. And you'd think they would have some compassion to not have us write an essay when we have schoolwork during the weekdays. When I turned my head slightly in the direction of Mike, his face lit up and he motioned for me to come closer.

'_What does he want? He is going to get us in trouble.'_

When Mr. Antigua had his back turned to the seven of us, Mike made the move and threw a note over to my table, which landed right in front of me. I looked at him cautiously and he nodded his head eagerly, telling me that I should open it right away. I doubt it was some of sort puppy-dog love poem or a confession of his love.

**This is so lame. Why are you here anyway? You're pretty much perfect. **

**Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat later tonight at the mall or something, get some real food and not the packed lunches we'll be eating later.**

**Let me know**

**- Mike**

I sat back in my chair, not surprised, but amused at his desperate attempt to spend more time with me than what he is getting during Saturday School. As I thought to myself, I heard the pencil snap in Edward's hands.

"Edward …" Alice whispered, "What has gotten into you? You just broke a pencil with you—"

"Alice, do not provoke me right now," he hissed back and regained his composure.

"Is there a problem in the back of the room Mr. Cullen and Miss Cullen?" Mr. Antigua sounded highly annoyed.

"No sir, Edward just broke a pencil because he is a little—" Alice began to cheerfully speak.

"Alice don't you da—" Edward chimed in.

"Okay, that's enough. I want Edward to move up one table," Mr. Antigua instructed, "Bella move over to your right."

'_What did he just say?'_

I tucked the note underneath of my notepad and shifted my attention to behind me where Edward looked highly annoyed, Alice's face was beaming brightly, and when I turned to face the front of the room, I saw Mike's face give into mixed emotions. He seemed to be upset that Edward was going to sit at my table, but … oh crap … I had to move closer to Mike and he would be happy about my close proximity. Wonderful.

"Miss Swan? Please gather your things and move towards the center of the aisle," Mr. Antigua spoke as he walked towards my table.

I gathered my belongings and moved over to the chair next to where I was originally sitting. I heard Edward moving behind me and saw him promptly sit down in the chair I once occupied. When we both got situated, I tried to not look at Edward or Mike. Staring straight ahead as Mr. Antigua finished his announcements.

"I will be in my office, right outside of the library, so no money business," he glared, "I mean it or else I will extend your time in Saturday School."

When he left, I got the nerve to look out of the corner of my eyes to my left and saw Edward with his arms crossed and looking down at the table with a troubled expression on his face. I turned my head towards his direction and he tensed up.

"Is your hand oka—" I began to question.

"It's fine," he quickly responded.

His eyes glanced up and met my gazed. I felt flushed already and it had not even been a second. His eyes were studying me, but I saw a hint of anger behind them. What did I do? I had asked if his hand was okay and suddenly he is staring me down. I really should have turned away seconds ago, but something about him held my gaze.

"Man, this blows," I heard Jessica pout from the back of the room.

Edward and I tore apart from each other's gaze and looked to the back where Jessica sat, her head buried in her hands.

"Like you have it bad," Lauren scoffed from the front.

"Don't even start! It's your fault I am here to begin with!"

I had to agree, if it had not been for Laurent trying to take someone else's work and put her name on it, well Jessica would not be here. Neither would Lauren.

--

Third Person POV/3rd POV

"Oh Jessica, don't ruin your caked face by crying over it," Lauren laughed.

Mike cut in, "Wait, why are you girls here? And why is it Lauren's fault?"

"Why do you care?" the snob responded.

Tyler stood up and sat on top of his desk.

"Why don't we share … why each of us is here. I'll start," Tyler smiled as he looked towards Bella's direction.

--

A/N: Go me! This is fastest that I have updated a fan fiction in the past few weeks. I just finished taking three finals, so I relaxed by writing a new chapter for everyone. Just to clear some confusion:

**Q: "****Can Alice see the future and Edward read minds? Or is Alice just quirky and Edward can just dissect expressions really well?"**

A: Alice is good at predicting what can possibly happen in the future, but she does not have the power she does when she is a vampire in the books. Edward can read facial expressions very well, as well as body language, so he is a pretty good guesser on how people feel and what they are thinking. Except, Bella still remains unreadable to him. He does not have his mind-reading power like he does when he is a vampire.

I hope that cleared up any confusion that any other reader's had. Remember, they are all human. Thanks for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler's POV/TPOV

"Well, in keyboarding, we were directed to make a shortcut onto the desktop," I smiled, "And a few of the guys and I started making shortcuts, but putting the most ridiculous names for them. The teacher came around and my friends managed to clear their icons before I had the chance."

"Wow, that is really lame Tyler," Mike hooted in laughter.

I threw him and glance and said, "Why don't you tell us why you are here Mr. Newton …"

"With pleasure," Mike grinned and made eye contact with Bella.

Mike's POV/MPOV

"Wow, that is really lame Tyler," I hooted in laughter.

It was such a stupid reason to be thrown into Saturday School. I had to make my story as interesting as possible. I was such a great storyteller. And every girl likes a little rebellion, right Bella?

Tyler narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Why don't you tell us why you are here Mr. Newton …"

"With pleasure," I grinned and made eye contact with Bella.

I saw her smile slightly at me. I sat on top of my desk, looking around at everyone.

"Well, some of the guys and I on the football team made some flyers about one of our dickhead coaches. He is an idiot, we all hate him," I sneered.

"Oh I remember that," Jessica said as she looked at me.

"Yeah. We spread them all over the school. Completely embarrassed him. And at our opening football game, I dressed up as our mascot and depantsed him," I hooted over in laughter.

"Wow that was you?" Jessica eyed me again.

"Yeah, it was me. It was all my idea and I went with it …"

Edward spoke up, "But you paid with a price."

I heard Bella laugh and she stopped quickly when I turned to look at her. When our eyes connected, her face became completely flushed. I went on back how the coach found out it was me, what he said, and all that other jazz.

--

Jessica's POV/JPOV

Mike was trying to make himself look too good and that he being in Saturday School was something 'awesome'. He was just trying to show off to Bella, who, by the look on her face, was not impressed and her mind elsewhere. I glanced over and saw Edward's fist on the table, staring intently at Bella.

"Jessica?" Matt's voice rang out of my thoughts, "Aren't you going to share?"

"Why don't you just ask Lauren?" I blurted out, "Oh wait, she might lie … the liar that she is."

Before Lauren could try and defend herself, I point my hand up towards her direction.

"Don't interrupt me …"

I cleared my throat and my eyes met Mike's. I smiled sarcastically and began my story.

"I have always worked hard for my grades. I typed up an essay for that argument English paper about saving our environment. Lauren, who could give a crap about the Earth, got onto my computer and sent my paper to her e-mail address," I paused, "She changed the title, my name to hers, a few other things, and turned it in. Little did she know that all the English classes had assigned this paper."

"Wow, what a bit—" Mike began to say.

"My teacher and her teacher happened to be grading the papers at the same time in the break room, when they discovered the papers were exactly the same," I frowned, "I tried to defend myself but they punished both of us. We have to redo the paper and automatically get a letter grade off. Thanks a lot Lauren!"

Lauren sat straight up in her chair and argued, "I asked if I could use your idea!"

"That does not mean take my paper, put your filthy name on it, and turn it in as yours!"

I marched over to her table and got into her face.

"I thought you were my friend, but you are nothing but a liar!"

--

Bella's POV/BPOV

"That does not mean take my paper, put your filthy name on it, and turn it in as yours!" Jessica growled.

She marched over to Lauren's table and got into her face.

"I thought you were my friend, but you are nothing but a liar!" Jessica said in a loud, harsh whisper.

I had to do something or else my friend would rip Lauren into pieces. I got up from my desk, went over to Jessica and pulled her back towards her table.

"Jessica, chill out," I sighed, "There is nothing either of you can do in order to reverse Saturday School. Lauren was wrong in what she did; just don't get yourself into more trouble you aren't asking for."

She sat down and slouched in her chair. I was standing up in the middle of the tables when that velvety voice rang through the air.

"And why are you here, Miss Swan?" Edward chirped.

I looked to his direction, next to where I was sitting, and my cheeks became flushed. His eyes bore into mine while he smiled that crooked smile.

"Alice and I decided to skip class," I spoke up, looking over at Alice who was grinning, "One too many times."

"Wow that's it?" Mike questioned, "I was hoping for something more _dangerous_."

I had a chair shift slightly and focused my eyes back on Edward. He moved his chair closer to mine and was glaring at Mike, who did not seem to notice or care.

"Trust me, history is way boring, plus I already learned all of the material we are going over now when I was back in Phoenix. Alice is just smart."

She let out a musical laughter when she stopped and gazed at me.

"Bella! I think we should all play a game!" she smiled.

"What kind of game?" Edward muttered under his breath as he spoke to her, but stared at me.

"I know that we will have a lot of fun. Come on everyone, what do you say?"

"Alice, we aren't really supposed to be having fun at Saturday School," I said, "We will probably get in trouble."

Edward chuckled a little bit and I glared back at him. He stared back at me with a smile on his face. I felt my cheeks getting hotter, suddenly realizing everyone was staring at us, until Mike cleared his throat with annoyance.

"I don't think I staring contest was what Alice thought of," he sneered.

I saw Edward's eyes become cold as he broke the gaze from my eyes, over to Mike.

--

Alice's POV/APOV

"Alice, we aren't really supposed to be having fun at Saturday School," Bella said, "We will probably get in trouble."

I heard Edward chuckle a little bit. Silently, I watched Bella and Edward glare at each other with so much emotion. Bella looked like she was going to explode and Edward looked highly amused. Everyone was staring at them, until Mike cleared his throat with annoyance.

"I don't think I staring contest was what Alice thought of," he sneered.

I giggled as I put my hand over my mouth. Staring contest was not exactly what I had in mind. The library was huge, so I figured we could do something a bit more exciting than staring.

"Hide and seek!" I squealed.

I clapped my hands together as I stood up from my chair and went over to where Bella was standing. She was giving me this 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

"Alice! We can't play that here!" she hissed at me.

"Well too bad. I'm forcing you to play, actually all of you," I smiled, "Except for you Lauren so you can just sit here and continue to sulk."

Lauren's head snapped in my direction and I felt the daggers being thrown at me. I knew that this girl and I would never get along, might as well have fun with her.

"Alice, she is pretty annoyed with you," Edward said as he stood up and walked over to me.

I saw Bella stiffen as Edward stood a few inches behind her. Her breathing quickened and her face became flushed. Edward seemed amused. I could tell that they were going to be impossible to separate, but I better not tell that to Bella, she might freak out.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Mike grinned, "I'll be the seeker first. Rules?"

"Okay, rules," I said with enthusiasm, "You cannot leave the library. The seeker has to actually touch the hider. We have to keep our voices down unfortunately. The seeker has to wait a minute before they go seeking. No peeking."

All of us, with the exception on Lauren, got up, and started walking off in different directions. Mike placed his head on the desk, covering his eyes, and waiting for minute to pass. I was pretty sure he would be seeking Bella, or at least hoping to find her. I heard Edward growl.

"Edward!" I whispered, "Don't follow me! And don't growl!"

"Sorry Alice," he muttered.

--

Edward's POV/EPOV

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Mike grinned, "I'll be the seeker first. Rules?"

"Okay, rules," Alice said with enthusiasm, "You cannot leave the library. The seeker has to actually touch the hider. We have to keep our voices down unfortunately. The seeker has to wait a minute before they go seeking. No peeking."

All of us, with the exception on Lauren, got up, and started walking off in different directions. Mike placed his head on the desk, covering his eyes, and waiting for minute to pass. I was pretty sure he would be seeking Bella, or at least hoping to find her. He needed to back off; I was not going to have this. I felt a growl escape from my chest as I was walking behind Alice."

"Edward!" Alice whispered, "Don't follow me! And don't growl!"

"Sorry Alice," I muttered.

Everyone else was out of sight and I needed to hide somewhere fast. I saw a corner in the library where two bookshelves almost met and I managed to squeeze in the corner. There was a plastic plant in front of me and I crouched down so I was hiding behind it. From where I was, I could see Mike with his head down still. My eyes were searching for Bella, but I had no luck.

"Ready or not," Mike said, "Here I come!"

He had better find Bella. Ugh, why didn't I volunteer to be the seeker!?

--

A/N: Sorry for the delay of an update. Now that school and the holidays are over, I have more free time. I lost my original notes for this story so I had to wing it. I moved back into my house and they may have gotten thrown away. I know it seems weird for everyone to be playing hide and seek in the library but Mr. Antigua is in his office and he is doing other things. Anything you want them to do, talk about, or see in the story? Let me know and I'll consider it. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I could not believe we were playing hide and seek during a Saturday School detention. This was insane. If my father found out what we were doing, he would not be too happy. I was supposed to take the time to reflect on what I did wrong and to not get into anymore trouble. But who could pass up a game of Hide and Seek? It was far better than writing a stupid essay or sitting in our chairs staring at each other.

All the good spots in the library seemed to be taken. I saw a space in between the ceiling and the top of a bookshelf. I waltzed over to the wall, stepping beside the bookshelf when I began to climb.

'_I hope that I do not knock this over, otherwise I might get us all in trouble.'_

When I got to the top, I lay down on the bookcase and tried to peer around. Mike was just getting out of the chair and he passed the most obvious person, Tyler. He was crouched down behind the couch but as Mike moved about, so did Tyler. I had to suppress a laugh, not knowing how sturdy this thing was.

'_Oh hell, how I am going to get down?'_

I should have thought about this more in detail and thoroughly before I instantly started climbing our school's furnishings. Oh well, too late now. I had to wait until Mike found someone or me. I hope he did not find me, but with that grin on his face, I knew he wanted to find me.

--  
EPOV

I lost Bella! I have no idea where she is and I do not want Mike to lay a finger on her. I am have tempted to go out and find her, making sure Mike finds me first.

'_Why am I so protective of her?'_

Raging teenage hormones? Possibly. Bella and I were not close friends. We were in a few classes together, but did not really say much in conversations. But I was enthralled by her. She was not like the other girls who attended Forks High School. The fact that I could not read her as easily as I could with practically everyone else frustrated me often but drew me closer to her.

I wanted to know about her—why her hair smelled of strawberries, why she preferred Bella instead of Isabella, what she thought of me—this is getting out of hand.

'_I need to have a conversation with this girl before I even consider anything more than friends._'

Footsteps approached and I peered into the plants, looking at the figure walking towards my parking spot. It was Mike and I saw him hesitate as he turned the corner. I looked up and my eyes grew wide. On top of the bookshelf, I don't know how she managed to do that, was Bella. Her body was lying flat against the top and her eyes were locked with mine. I held my breath for her as Mike slowed down his footsteps.

He turned the corner and saw Bella's body relax. Her eyes were still locked on mine. I heard a female shriek and Mike laughing, it sounded like it was forced.

"Mike! Not funny!" Jessica yelled at him, in a low voice.

"Of course it was, it was the only thing I could touch," his voice defended.

I got up from the corner and walked over to the bookshelf Bella was on top of. I looked up at her and her face was red. I love it when she blushed.

"Do you need help getting down?" I asked in a smooth voice.

"I think so," she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, I'm going to stand behind from where you will slide off the side of the case, okay?"

She did not answer or move.

"Bella, I'll catch you. I promise. I won't let you get hurt."

Slowly, she started to descend from the top of the bookshelf. I gently held her legs and Bella slid down from the bookshelf. I had my arms around her tightly as her feet gracefully touched the ground. Here she was, the girl who held my attention, in my arms and I did not want to let go.

"Thanks Edward," she managed to say.

I forcefully let go of her and we made our way to where the rest of the people were.

"So, who got tagged?" Bella asked.

"I did," Jessica snorted, "Mike thought it would be funny and grab my butt."

Mike smiled and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play another round."

--

MPOV

I was so disappointed that it was Jessica instead of Bella's ass that I grabbed. I was sure it was her. I wanted to take back touching Jessica but it was too late, so I played along with it. Jessica began to countdown and I saw everyone scramble. I had to find somewhere to hide. I found the librarian's desk and I moved the chair and made myself fit in the small space. Jessica better not take forever in finding someone because I wanted to be able to feel my legs again with the position I was currently in.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a door open quietly and being closed slowly. I figured someone was hiding in the closet. I turned my head to see the door closed.

--

BPOV

I had no idea where to hide. All of the good spots were taken, leaving the obvious spots open. I only had a few more seconds, so I decided to hide in the closet. I opened the door very quietly and closed it when I heard Jessica getting close to finishing counting. It was dark, small, and cramped in the closet. I let out a sigh and went to lean on the wall, when I backed into something.

'_More like someone.'_

I jumped and almost screamed when a cool hand covered my mouth and pulled me close to them.

"Shhh Bella," the velvety voice said, "You are going to give us away."

--

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I was excited when I checked my email and saw all the reviews. Of course they made me all smile. Sorry to leave you at a cliffy. The next chapter will be mainly Bella and Edward in the closet :D Thank you for the encouragement and the suggestions. I promise it will not take me forever to update like it did with the first few chapters.

seashell118- You called it :) The idea came into my head when a fellow fan fictioner asked me to help them with a story and I thought about hide and seek. Everyone played it when they were little, but who can resist putting Bella and Edward in a closed space ;)

PS. Happy New Years! Everyone please be safe wherever you go and enjoy the holiday!


	6. Author's Note

Attention to Fan Fiction readers:

This is not a new chapter, just an author's note about a mix-up and to clear some things up.

It was brought to my attention that there is already a story on Twilight named 'Saturday School' with the same idea in writing the story—having some Twilight characters serve Saturday School as punishment for what they did wrong—this is a collaborative effort between jandco and withthevampsofcourse.

I did not know that this story was published when I thought of the idea to write my Twilight and The Breakfast Club crossover. I read Twilight fan fictions and I did not come across this story.

My story is not going to be like the current 'Saturday School' and I was not planning it to be with lemons and smut. I was gearing towards a K+ to T story. I have a list of things that I want them to do (ie. playing games, talking, arguments) and have them bond like The Breakfast Club characters do towards the end of the movie.

I did not mean to upset anyone in anyway by creating a story with the same title. I am going to change my title because you published your story way before I even knew about fan fiction. I am not going to delete my story, however, because my idea was to crossover Twilight and The Breakfast Club.

I mean, there are over 53k stories under Twilight and it's hard to try and see if anyone else posts a similar story or with the same title. I was watching The Breakfast Club and thought it would be neat to have seven Twilight characters stuck together in Forks High for Saturday School. Mine is only lasting a single Saturday.

As I said, I am going to continue on with my story and original plan. I did not mean to offend anyone. This is not a rip-off of the original 'Saturday School'.

I am going to change the title and update with a new chapter by the end of the day.

Sorry for any confusion. Please check 'Saturday School' out, it's really good for anyone who enjoys smut.

.net/s/4400989/1/Saturday_School

And finally, my apologizes to jandco and withthevampsofcourse. I did not mean to create a story with the same title, same idea, and make it look like I was trying to make a rip-off of yours. You are talented writers and I enjoyed reading the stories you have published thus far.

Happy New Years!

-itsbetterwithjam


	7. Chapter 6

MPOV

This could not be happening! Once I heard the closet door shut the first time I paid no attention, but I caught a glimpse of Bella walking into the closet as well! A muffled yelp and some shuffling was all I could hear. It was more than what I ever wanted to hear. Bella was in the closet with someone else and I could bet all of my money that it was Edward in there as well.

Jessica had better hurry up and find somebody to end this round of Hide and Seek. Bella and Edward in the closet together!? I am just about half tempted to get out of this space and open the damn door. Edward was such a creep, very weird, and had girls craving his attention. Of course they also craved my attention when he did not satisfy their needs.

I needed to stay put. Maybe it was not Edward in the closet. What if it were Tyler!?

'_Seriously Jessica, find someone now!'_

--

EPOV

My hand slowly moved away from Bella's warm mouth and I felt her body relax just a little bit. What were the odds, Bella and I in a closet? What would the others say when we were found or when we emerged as this round ended.

"Relax Bella, it's me, Edward," I whispered.

"Jeez, you scared me," Bella answered, "Oh man, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were hiding in here too. I can leav—"

"Don't. We're already in here, so we might as well wait until Jessica finds us or someone else. Just stay still, hold on. Are you comfortable? It's cramped in here, I can move over."

"Edward," her voice nearly choked, "You're fine. I can adjust."

"Nonsense Bella. Here, switch spots with me so you are against the wall and I'll stand in front of you, watch out for the boxes to your left."

--

BPOV

Our bodies were pressed tightly together as Edward stood sideways for me to get to where he was previously standing. God he smelled wonderful. I could feel my heart racing and I knew it would not slow down. As long as Edward and I were in this close proximity, my nerves would not settle down. I leaned my back against the cool wall and I felt Edward shift his body a little bit.

"Is that better?" his velvet voice softly asked.

"Yes, are you comfortable?" I hesitated.

"Never better."

He placed his hands on each side, so his body was almost acting as a shield to protect me from the seeker. Edward's feet shifted so his left was touching the side of mine and his right in between my legs. This guy was dangerously close as I felt his warm, minty breath hitting my face.

"Your sister certainly still has a child left inside of her," I broke the silence.

"Yeah I know," Edward laughed, "Always looking to make the most out of situations like these. She swore to me that we would not get caught, so it's better to get the most out of these six hours than writing an essay. But you would not have a problem with that."

"Writing an essay? It's an essay. I enjoy writing prose pieces, fiction, and poems, but not so much for school."

"You are an amazing writer Bella," Edward said as one of his hands touched my arm.

The contact with his skin was electrifying. My body jolted and Edward moved back a little.

"I'm sorry Bella that was out of line. I did not mean to startle you," Edward apologized.

"It's fine," I stuttered.

--

EPOV

Part of me wanted Jessica to find us before I ended up doing something that I could regret with Bella in this closet. I was nearly pressing my body against her and when I touched her arm lightly, I felt her body jolt. I was expecting Bella to punch me or something, but instead she nervously laughed it off and I stepped closer to her once more. And the other part of me never wanted Jessica to find us.

"So Edward, you never shared why you were here in Saturday School," Bella whispered.

'_Oh crap. I would have guessed she would bring this up. I was the only person who did not explain myself fully. I knew that Bella would not buy the crap that I fed to Mr. Antigua.'_

"Well, I am making sure Alice does not sneak out and go on a shopping trip she had been planning," I smiled in the darkness, "I had the feeling she would try and weasel her way out of serving six hours at school on a Saturday."

"Edward," she said in a low voice, "I don't want to hear what you told Mr. Antigua. You can tell me what you did and I won't tell a soul, not even Alice."

I was quiet for a moment. Should I really tell Bella why I was here, at Forks High School, on a Saturday morning when I never received a pink slip to attend such an occasion? She might be freaked out or …

'_No Edward. Don't make assumptions.'_

--

BPOV

Edward had paused when I asked him why he was here in the first place. I really did not buy the crap he fed to Mr. Antigua. I knew Alice and Edward's parents fairly well and I knew that they would not force Edward to be watching over Alice to make sure she would serve her sentence. Perhaps it was something embarrassing or that he did not want to share with everyone. Being in the closet with him scared the crap out of me, but I felt strangely comfortable in his presence.

"Forget it. I did not mean to upset you. I can understand if you don't want others finding out about whatever reason you are here for," I sighed.

And he moved forward even more. His body was only a few inches away from mine. I am sure he could hear my heart pounding rapidly against my chest. This was embarrassing. Edward's breath was sweetly harsh against my face. I felt like I was going to faint.

"You're flustered Bella," Edward said against my ear, "Relax. I can hear your heart fluttering."

Now I was really red but he could not see it. He was reaching into his pocket and he pulled out something. One of his hands left the wall and he held the object in his hand. It was his cell phone, which he opened up and let some light into the closet. It made his eyes shine brightly and I saw the smirk across his face.

"I think you look cute when you blush Bella," he smiled at me.

'_I think I forgot how to breathe.'_

--

JPOV

It had been a few minutes of me prancing around the library and I could not find anyone! I don't know if I was trying hard enough, but I could not find anyone. Lauren had her head down on the table and it looked like she was texting on her phone. I paid no mind to her; she did not deserve attention from anyone.

'_Seriously, where was everyone hiding?'_

I wandered around the library and found myself in the teacher's lounge. I totally needed something to snack on and an iced tea. Thankfully the drink machine was stocked. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a few dollar bills and got what I needed.

'_Hide and Seek can wait. I'm hungry.'_

--

EPOV

Bella's eyes were twinkling as the dim light from my cell phone. She looked speechless.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I whispered.

Her eyes locked onto mine, "Nev—never better."

"You're trembling."

"Jessica still has not seemed to have found anyone yet," Bella whispered, changing the subject.

She was avoiding talking about her physical reactions with me around. But Bella was still difficult to read. I wanted to know what she was thinking about, the way she was looking at me. I could not get a feeling of what she was thinking about.

"Bella, what's on your mind?" I asked as my hand cupped her chin to look up at me.

Her breathing became rapid and her eyes went wild. I moved my face closer to hers when she closed to her eyes.

"Nothi—nothing," she stammered, trying to pull back.

I smiled, "Bella, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. The pink tint returned to her cheeks.

"I-I-I can't stop stuttering," she nervously giggled and I leaned in closer, "But, ugh you must think I'm crazy."

"Why would you say that?" I cocked my head slightly to the side.

"You're doing it …"

"And may I ask what I am doing?"

"You're dazzling me Edward Cullen."

--

BPOV

First of all, why was I being so forward with Edward Cullen? I rarely ever talked to him and when I did, I usually would get all nervous and fidgety. Apparently he has noticed this in our short time together in the closet.

'_Where is Jessica?'_

Second, why did he have to be so god damn charming? Even when we are hiding in this closet together for a game.

Third, why did I find myself inching a little closer to him and wanting to? Not just unconsciously getting closer, but making myself.

I turned my head for a brief second and his hand touched my chin to face him again. My face was hot.

"Bella, I'd like t—" Edward began to say.

There were voices outside and I froze as Edward moved his mouth and it lingered above my lips. I wanted to kiss him but I could not get myself to move forward. The screen on his cell phone flashed and his eyes shifted downward to the screen. As soon as he closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket, the door to the closet was flung open.

--

APOV

I saw this coming and I wanted to tell Bella what I predicted would happen. But I was scared that I might have freaked her out and she would have found another place to hide. Better to not mess with the future and let nature take its course. Jessica eventually found me, only because I made myself more obvious. I managed to wedge myself in between a tight space, but since she had taken forever and my legs were cramping, I moved my hiding spot. Within a minute of moving she found me.

Once everyone else had come out of their hiding spots, we noticed a certain Bella and Edward were missing. Mike mentioned something about the closet and I ran over there immediately. My cell phone was in my hand and in record timing, I texted Edward.

I opened the door and saw my brother from behind. He let out a groan and stepped backwards with Bella in his arms, helping her out of the closet.

I swore that I saw an image of Mike leaping onto Edward, but that cleared my head. Mike was standing behind me and I heard him grunt at the sight of Bella and Edward walking out of the closet.

"You guys, you know we were playing Hide and Seek," I giggled, "Not Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

--

A/N: Here is an extra long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I did change the name to the story, it is now called 360 Minutes Later. I am sure you have already read my author's note from last chapter. Everything is good, no one is mad at each other, and I do not mind changing the title. I offered. So that is that. I hope everyone had a Happy New Years! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

I'm pretty sure my face was as red as the fire alarm bells which were mounted on the walls in the library. Also, I was not quite sure what happened in the closet before Alice opened the door and exposed us. There stands Edward and I in front of Jessica, Tyler, Mike who looked like he was going to pounce, and Alice.

"Alice, you could have at least given us two more minutes to make it seven minutes," Edward smirked.

Everyone's eyes, including mine, grew wide. He let out a smooth chuckle and lightly nudged me in the shoulder.

"Relax," he ordered, more specifically giving that order to Mike, "If you wanted us to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, you could have said so dear Alice. Bella and I had a pleasant conversation in the time it took Jessica to find someone."

Mike's glare softened a little bit and he headed off back in the direction of the tables where Lauren was still sitting. Tyler laughed a little and Jessica elbowed him in the stomach. They followed Mike back to the tables where Lauren was still sitting.

"Come on Bella, let's go," Alice chirped as she took my hand and dashed over to the tables.

When we sat back down in our seats, Alice's hand dropped from mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

Then she started giggled and jumping up and down in her seat. Edward looked at her and then at me.

"I think she is expecting something grand to happen in the next few minutes," he explained.

"Oh hush Edward!" Alice squealed, "Don't get me too excited! I swear I just saw him coming through that door, in my mind!"

--

LPOV

_Oh great, here they come._

I was enjoying my time alone and away from everyone else, especially Jessica. She was such a snob and whiny little priss. Only forty-five minutes (A/N: For chapters and time's sake, they played for forty-five minutes total. I'm sure no one really wanted to read like five chapters on just hide and go seek) had passed and I was just now missing the early bird specials at the mall.

"Lauren, you missed an awesome game," Tyler said as he took his seat.

"Hide and seek is for babies," I grunted.

"In that case," Jessica snickered, "You definitely should have played."

_How dare she …_

I spun around in my seat and glared at the back stabber. Jessica flat out told me when we got the assignment, she would help me out. Well, I never received that help so I just helped myself.

"You are just a stupid bi—" I started to say.

The door to the library flew open and in came Mr. Antigua. His voice was authoritative as he talked to what seemed to be a student. I could not see who he was talking to. But as soon as his voice filled the library, everyone pretended to be writing away on their essays.

--

Jasper's POV/JaPOV

Well like I had planned, Mr. Antigua caught me as I was walking meaninglessly around the hallways of Forks High. He had asked me what I was doing here and I told him that I just felt like walking around the school. The man went on a five minute rant about how that is breaking the rules and he expected better of me. This landed me Saturday School so I got to spend time with Alice.

_She'll be excited. I doubt she'll be ticked._

Mr. Antigua was still scolding me when we walked into the library.

"Jasper, you are going to serve the remainder of the Saturday School session that is in progress right now. A little over five hours," said Mr. Antigua.

We both emerged into the open part of the library and there was my Alice, clapping her hands together with a smile beaming on her face. I felt a wave of calmness pass through me and I guess the others must have felt it too because they all looked up at Mr. Antigua and I standing there and their faces relaxed and posture became less tense.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have the newest addition to this session of Saturday School, Mr. Jasper Hale," he spoke with authority, "Now take any of the available seats and begin to write that essay I was telling you about."

Of course I walked straight back to the last two tables, one where Jessica sat and the other where my Alice sat. Just to play a joke on her, I sat down beside Jessica. She looked shocked, needless to say, and well Alice, she looked like she was going to murder me.

"Okay everyone, get back to work. You have a lunch break in about two and a half hours," Mr. Antigua said to us as he walked towards the entrance to the library.

As soon as we heard the door shut, I got out of my seat and sat down beside Alice. She had her arms crossed against her chest and she looking at Edward, who was trying not to laugh.

"Alice, he was only kidding," Edward's voice broke the silence.

I leaned over and was going to kiss her on the cheek, but instead she grabbed the sides of my face and pressed her lips against mine.

"Oh guys, get a room," Edward and Bella rolled their eyes at us.

"You two have no room to talk," Alice giggled in-between kisses.

I pulled back and looked at Alice, then Edward and then Bella, whose cheeks were insanely read.

"Did you two—" I began to ask.

"No!" Bella quickly answered.

Alice turned my face back to hers and kissed me again on the lips. She leaned in and her sweet lips brushed up lightly against my ear.

"Do you want to go where they were?" Alice whispered into my ear.

I didn't really know where they were but from Alice's tone, I really did not want to pass up the opportunity. But I didn't want us to get into more trouble.

"Alice, what about Mr. Antigua?" I nervously asked.

"He never comes in. I bet he won't be back until our lunch break," she laughed.

Alice stood up and grabbed my hand. I did not really have a choice now but I went along with her. Edward whistled at me, as did Tyler. Mike gave me a thumbs up. The girls were smiling at Alice.

It had to be something good.

--

A/N: Because I have not updated in a while, I decided to throw in Jasper as a treat. And someone mentioned it in their review how they would like to see another person added. So there you go :) I know it is a short chapter but I am halfway done with the next chapter. This is more of a filler. The next chapter is when everyone talks about the stereotypes in the essay they have to write about. Possible arguments and a lot of gossip. Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	9. Chapter 8

MPOV

_What did they do?_

That's all I kept asking myself, ever since Bella and Edward stepped out of the closet together. Every time the closet situation was mentioned, Bella turned beet red and Edward had a cocky smirk on his face. It was claimed they did not do anything but have a nice conversation, but was it a conversation between body parts? Edward better not lay another finger on Bella as long as I am in sight. The way she looks at him, with uncertainly, makes me feel that I have a chance. But Edward's glare at her looks like he could eat her.

"Is Lauren the only one who started on the essay?" Tyler asked.

I looked down at my blank piece of paper, hosting my name at the right hand corner.

"Not me," I sighed.

"I didn't write anything Tyler," Lauren sneered.

"Jeez lady, calm down," Tyler said.

"No! I will not calm down! I don't want to be here!" she shouted defensively.

"Keep it down guys," Jessica's harsh voice intruded, "Or we're going to get into more trouble."

I turned around towards Jessica and she smiled at me. Now don't get me wrong, the girl was pretty but she was nothing like Bella. Jessica was your stereotypical prep. Yes, I called her a prep because that is what she is. I saw her bat her eyelashes at me and I grinned as I turned my focus to Bella who was staring at her piece of paper.

"What about you Bella?" I asked.

"It doesn't really make sense if we all write an essay when we can just write one main one and turn it in," Bella asked, not looking up at me.

I saw Edward shift in his seat and look towards me. I raised my eyebrows at him in amusement as he let out a low growl. Bella turned to Edward and his face softened.

"That sounds like a _great_ idea Bella," I responded and her attention was now on me.

"Well, we have to write down who we think we are," she sighed, "Typical bull essay. Who we are."

--

TPOV

"It's easy," I chimed in, "I'm an athlete as well as Mike."

I made my way over and sat on top of Mike's table and he high-fived me.

"Yeah, we play sports. I'm the captain of the football team and my man Tyler is the captain for the basketball team," Mike laughed, "As if you already didn't know."

"Isn't that a jock?" Lauren's voice sprang out of nowhere.

Part of me just wanted to backhand her across the face, but she is a girl and no doubt we would all feel the wrath of Lauren Mallory outside of Saturday School.

"No. There is a difference between a jock and an athlete," I said.

"Major difference," Mike laughed, "See Lauren, you can't get anything but a jock to notice you because you are such a sl—"

Lauren actually moved from her seat and stood in the middle of the aisle between the tables. She was glaring at Mike because of the comment he made.

"Excuse me Mike Newton," she quirked an eyebrow up and placed a hand on her hip, "I believe you tried to get this last year."

She moved her free hand and motioned to her body. Mike let out a burst of laughter, as well as Jessica. Lauren shot a look of death at Jessica as she continued laughing.

"That was because of a bet. I am not going to pass up $50," Mike snorted, "Even if it meant getting you attracted to me. Lauren you're way too easy."

I hooted in laughter and Lauren still stood there with her hip popped out.

"A jock tends to abuse their popularity, while the athletes don't really mind who they talk to or hang out with," I said after regaining my composure.

"Oh, so you hang out with losers like Jessica and Bel—" Lauren began to say.

Before she could even finish saying Bella's name, Edward already got out of his seat and was standing directly in front of Lauren. His face looked harsh and he towered over her.

"You're the only loser here Lauren," Edward growled.

--

BPOV

_Someone was actually standing up for me?_

That never happened. Out of all people, Edward Cullen was standing up for me. Lauren looked like she was about to cry but she leaned forward and began to rise on her tip toes. My heart was accelerating because the devil looked like she was going to kiss the God.

Edward raised his hand and stepped back.

"Eddie," Lauren whined.

"Stop it Lauren. You might as well go sit back down and keep t o yourself before you really regret saying something else," Edward's voice was low.

Lauren backed off but did not return to her seat. Edward rolled his eyes and came back to sit down beside me.

"Thanks," I whispered to him.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Anything for you Bella."

I felt my cheeks get hot. He was so close and Edward smelled so heavenly. I heard him shift back and the scent of him grew faint.

_Damn it. Come a little closer again._

"As I was saying," Tyler cleared his throat, "Mike and I take pride in our sport choices. We strive to do our best for our team. We hang out with who we want to. And we don't date just cheerleaders."

"I wouldn't even try to date one of them," Mike laughed, "Might catch something."

"Neither would I. The point is, jocks feed off of the attention they get from the crowd or some hot chick to feel good about them. Athletes don't care who's watching, as long as we get to play, we aim to win. We strive to meet our goals."

"So is that how you define yourselves?" I questioned as I scribbled notes down for what an athlete was and what a jock was.

"Yes," Mike and Tyler said in agreement.

"Two down and six people to go."

--

LPOV

Mike was such an asshole. Everyone here was. They all seemed to be ganging up on me and it was not fair. And Edward standing up for Bella was highly irregular. I mean look at her, she was Bella. Nothing special about her. Maybe Edward is just standing up for her because he feels sorry about her. I mean, I am the most popular girl in school and all the guys loved me. But this attention Edward was giving Bella made me furious.

"So what about crybaby over there?" Tyler laughed in my direction.

"I'm not a crybaby," I snapped.

"Then what are you Miss Mallory?" Edward asked in amusement.

"Cheerleader. Priss. Snob," Jessica answered for me.

"I am a cheerleader but I am not a priss or snob."

Edward chimed in, "Bella write down anyone who thinks they are better than someone else based upon superficial factors."

I stuck my nose up in the air. These people did not know me. Jessica was just jealous because she could not be better than me at anything.

"That is not me," I said.

"Bull. You are such a liar! You think you are so much better than everyone else and that everyone should kiss the ground you walk on."

"More like hose it down or something," Mike snorted.

I walked to Mike and his eyes shifted up to mine in amusement.

"What are you going to do? Fling a fake nail at me or something?"

"No, they're much too pricey to throw away at scum like you."

Bella stopped writing and shifted her body towards the center of the aisle.

"Seriously Lauren. You have no room to talk," Bella said.

I saw Mike's light up and he looked towards Bella with his mouth open. I turned around and stared at her, slightly confused as to why she was including herself in this conversation. She was an outcast. Plain and simple. She was not prep, too ordinary.

"Well look who's talking," I laughed, "The outcast has spoken."

Bella's face fell and all of the sudden Mike, Edward, Jessica, and Tyler were circled around me.

"God you're so annoying! What has Bella ever done to you to treat her the way you do?" Edward growled, standing protectively in front of Bella.

"Eddie, she took y—" I began to say.

"Get it through your head woman," he leaned in closer to me, "I was never yours. I won't ever be yours. Why don't you do us all a favor and go sit in a corner. For now, get away from us all."

--

JPOV

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked my friend as the devil stormed off to the opposite side of the library.

She looked up at me and hesitated, "I'm fine, really."

"God, she is such a bitch. How can she not say she is a priss or snob?"

Tyler cut in, "Well didn't you hear how defensive she was getting? Must be true."

Well, we had Tyler, Mike, and Lauren figured out. She actually did not have a say in what we put for her because she would only try and force the stereotype of princess or cheerleader.

"Now that the headache is gone, what do you see yourself as Jessica?" Mike asked me.

"I guess a prep," I answered, "I mean I do play tennis and my parents want me to go to an Ivy League school after high school."

"Really?"

"Yeah but I know that I am not smart enough. I mean, we have the money so they said the school would accept me. But I would most likely go to some school on the east coast."

Mike's eyes scanned me, "Well you do look the part."

That was true. All of my clothes were from Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Lactose, and other brands like them. I did have a yellow polo on with the collar popped, a pearl necklace, bright wash denim jeans on, and Uggs on.

"Thank you?" I nervously asked.

"You're welcome. You do look nice."

_Did Mike really throw a compliment in my direction?_

--

A/N: Just an FYI, Lauren does not have a crush on Tyler. I've made her really snobby because I believe that is who she really is. She kind of reminds me of Regina from Mean Girls but 10x snobbier and meaner. Two chapters in one day!? I must be sick or something lol. I am trying to make a YouTube video for Bella and Edward but the program keeps freezing, so we'll see how that goes. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad people like the addition of Jasper, even though he and Alice won't emerge for another chapter or two.


	10. Chapter 9

APOV

"Come on Jasper, you need to relax," I whispered into his ear.

"Alice," he said in between kisses, "We. Are. Going to. Get. Caught."

"Nonsense," I grinned pulling back a little from him, "We were playing hide and go seek. And Mr. Antigua did not come in to check on us."

Jasper was against the wall of the closer with my body pushed against his. I moved my lips up to his ear and gently made a trial of kisses from his earlobe to his collarbone.

"Alice, you'd better stop before," Jasper gasped, "I take you hear and now."

"Calm down Jasper, this is just a little preview for what is to come later on tonight," I giggled, "We'd better get back to the others before they get the wrong idea."

My boyfriend let out a groan and I backed away from him.

--

BPOV

I looked down at the piece of paper and saw all the notes I had scribbled down about each person and the stereotype they were given. Why did everyone have to fit so perfectly into a stereotype? I saw Edward sitting beside me with a puzzled look on his face. I was tired of him staring at me more intently after our little rendezvous' in the closet.

"Can I help you with something Edward?" I asked with my face still looking at the paper.

"I can't read you," Edward mumbled, "You are impossible to read."

"I guess that's a good thing then," I turned to face him.

"No, you're the only person I have ever met that I cannot read their expressions or thoughts."

_Was that a compliment or an insult?_

"Seriously Edward, you confused the hell out of me," I said.

He looked taken back and surprised by my outburst. Edward placed his arms on the edge of the chair and leaned forward, merely inches away from my face. He looked so perfect and angelic. Why was he wasting his time on me?

"Well, we seem to feel the same way about each other," he whispered.

His cool, minty breath engulfed my senses and I felt my cheek go hot.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Edward smirked.

_You have no idea._

I sighed and looked back down at the piece of paper at the names that remained.

"Fashionista," a musical voice said from the back of the room.

We all turned around and saw Alice cheerfully making her way back to her empty table with Jasper in hand.

"Pixie," he smiled.

"Well I could agree with that but I am leaning more towards fashionista."

"What exactly does fashionista mean?" Jessica asked.

Mike snorted, "Is that even considered a stereotype?"

"I really don't care. But that is who I see myself as," Alice smiled as she sat down on Jasper's lap, "I am a person devoted to fashion clothing, particularly unique or high fashion. I don't believe in trends. Codes of a fashionista."

--

JaPOV

"Well I consider you pixie-like still," I smiled at my girlfriend.

I finally sat down and pulled Alice onto my lap.

"Look at you, a small, short, cute, petite, woman, with a girlish charm."

"Jasper," Alice giggled into my ear.

"So which is it? Fashionista or Pixie?" Bella asked looking up in my direction.

"Let's go with fashionista," Alice paused after she clapped her hands, "Oh, Jasper, you're going next."

I frowned. Alice was bouncing up and down on my knee. What was she so excited about?

"I think it has already been decided that you're a nerd," she squealed when she turned to face me.

My reaction must have been something special because everyone burst out into laughter. I wasn't experiencing being stereotyped as a nerd. It could have been a lot worse, but come on. How am I a nerd?

"How are you not Jasper," Edward laughed.

_He must have been reading the expression on my face as I was deep in thought._

"I need you have all the latest technological devices, always updating or upgrading them to be better. You have a perfect GPA. You're in the chess club," he paused.

Mike hooted in laughter, "Chess club? Oh man!"

"Hey man, he is actually really good," Tyler cut in, "He beat me."

"Nerd aka Jasper Hale aka an individual persecuted for his superior skills or intellect, most often by people who fear and envy him," Edward smiled then he turned to Bella, "Write that one down. I thought of it."

"Fear me? People fear me?" I asked.

"Because one day you're going to be some sort of mad scientist!" Mike laughed.

Alice kissed me on the cheek, "But you'll be _my_ mad scientist. And I'll gladly be your secretary."

"Alice, please spare your brother's ears," Edward laughed as he covered his ears with his hands.

--

EPOV

Sometimes I figured that Alice and Jasper could be too sexual for public at times. And I really did not want to have such phrases and pictures in my head. For crying out loud, that is my sister talking private things that I have no interest in hearing.

"Oh Edward, don't pretend you aren't interested," Jasper smirked.

"Please Jazz, let's not even go that direction," I said as I held my hand up in protest.

I looked over and Bella was laughing at us. As well as everyone else. But Bella's cheeks were rosy from her laughing. It made her look quite adorable. She glanced over only to catch me staring and her cheeks were red against her frosty complexion. I grinned at her and she turned away. I heard a chair shift on the floor and I figured it was Mike.

In fact it was Mike. Now he was standing right next to Bella, with his hand spread out on the table, gazing into her eyes. I saw her shift her lower body towards me and my lips twisted up into a grin.

_C'mon Mike, move a little closer so Bella is in my lap._

What was I thinking? I was getting too desperate for situations that would cause Bella to be touching me. Or closer in proximity

"Back to the original task," Mike grinned, "What are you Bella?"

--

BPOV

Honestly I wanted to say the following: loser, loner, outcast, and misfit. Lauren was right when she called me out. I never really followed the whole stereotyping ordeal. I thought it was quite ridiculous to waste time or energy trying to place everyone into categories.

"I think Lauren is partly right," I murmured.

I felt the table jerk and my pen slipped out of my hand. Mike flinched. Edward had his fists balled up.

"Bella, she's wrong. Don't ever think that you're a loner," Edward said in a low voice.

Edward knew nothing about my experience in high school down in Phoenix when I lived there with my mother and Phil.

"At some point in time, I was an outcast. I did not fit in at my old high school," I said while I scribbled down notes on the sheet of paper.

"An outcast isn't really a negative thing," Alice chirped, "So what if you don't fit in at all. A lot of people think outcasts are psycho, and that they are freaks. BUT THEY ARE NOT! Most outcasts are truly unique people. I think you are unique Bella, you're so different."

"But in a good way," Jessica smiled, "You're like the nicest person ever."

It was all flattering but hearing the words hit like a painful reminder of the things, mainly girls, did back in Phoenix.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Tyler asked with concern in his voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," my voice trailed off.

No one noticed that Lauren had walked back over and took a seat at her table. She glared over in my direction and opened her mouth. I swore I could have seen a moth fly out.

"You're a loner and you always will be," Lauren sneered, "You know that everyone is pretending to like you because they pity you."

Alice raised her voice, "Unlike you, Queen of the Snobs, not everyone needs other people around them to validate their own existence or happiness."

"Maybe everyone is pretending to like you because they feel sorry for the poser that you are," I said, "You're so fake that you're lost in your own identity. At least I know who I am and I do feel sorry for you because you don't know your true self."

She rolled her eyes with annoyance, flipped her hair, and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You're just jealous because my skin is bronze while you look like a ghost, yet you come from Phoenix, my hair is luscious while yours limps, I have guys crawling for me, while as far as I'm aware, you could just be a lesbian, and that I swim in money while your poor father slaves away at such a path—"

She didn't even have to finish her sentence before I leap out of my hair, grabbed her by the collar and brought her sick face up to mine.

"Listen here Lauren, you don't know a damn thing about me. All you know is how to put down others in order to make yourself feel good. You are not only a snob and a priss, but you are FAR lonelier than I'll ever be!" I practically shouted.

Her bronze face quickly lost all of its color and I released her by her shirt. I could only take so much from her and she really set me off. I needed to be alone, so I pushed my way through Mike and walked away from the crowd.

"Bella!" Edward called out.

"Leave her be," Alice warned me, "It's the best thing to do. Let her cool down."

--

EPOV

Since I was raised a gentleman, I controlled myself from knocking Lauren out or ripping her to pieces. Bella's face drained when Lauren went on her little rant. I wanted to run after Bella and tell her Lauren is wrong and she should not listen to a damn word that comes out of her mouth.

"Alice I want to make sure she is okay," I said.

"I can see it now if I let you go to her. Don't," she warned.

I guess scaredy cat Lauren ran off again. We'd eat her alive if she were to stick around. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down at the piece of paper Bella had been writing on.

"So Edward," Jessica paused, "What are you?"

My eyes were scanning the words Bella wrote under each person. Her handwriting was so perfect. I came across my name and saw a little list underneath. They seemed more like characteristics.

_Modest._

"I really do not believe in stereotyping people," I answered.

_Charming._

"I could be a bit of everything. Everyone is."

_Intelligent._

"What group do you place yourself in?" Tyler asked.

"Human," I smiled.

I came to the bottom of the list and saw a word circled several times. I chuckled to myself a little bit as I took in what Bella put down for me.

_A god._

--

A/N: I do not mean to offend anyone with the stereotyping. It is more for humor and nothing is 100% accurate. I'm just having fun. I am on a roll! I actually have two new Twilight stories in store that will be started once this story is finished but I don't know when that will be. I might start one when I write the last few chapters of this story. Even though I promised myself to cut back on the number of stories I am working on at one time. Right now, I have about 6 (whoops). Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad that I'm not the only person who dislikes Lauren: D


	11. Chapter 10

BPOV

Even as I distanced myself between my fellow classmates and made sure to be at the opposite side of the library from Lauren Mallory, there was an adrenaline rush flowing throughout my body. I never really stood up for myself back at Aridoura Valley High School (a/n: Don't know if it's a real school or not, just making it up for the story) and I made a promise to myself to not be pushed around, stepped on, or taken advantage of when I moved to Forks.

Nearly every day, back in Arizona, I pled with my mother to take me out of school and enroll me in another area high school. She never really saw what the problem was, nor did she or Phil ever give two-shits. So I remained in the hell hole for two years before I decided that I needed to get out.

Girls picked on me for being so pale, even though it was always hot and the sun always shining. It was perfect tanning weather, but I had no desire to let my body burn to a crisp. I would prefer to be my natural pale self than orange any day. All the girls had highlights in their bleach blonde hair, perfect white teeth, and hangouts in groups. Always wearing the latest designer fashions, keeping up with the latest trends, and always gossiping. Mainly about me.

I hated to leave the group so abruptly but I would have punched Lauren in the face, so help me God, if she would have said another damn word. Anything. Even a sound and I would have gone off.

Here I was, in a different school, around whom I thought would be different people, but it's the same wherever I go. I'm pale so people do not believe that I had lived in Arizona for majority of my life. I hate them –stereotypes—I mean I can't even get others convinced of where I come from. Why? Because of my appearance.

Everyone at Forks High School seemed to blend in almost, like all the groups of students somewhat got along with each other. But little did I know, now I know, the unspoken rules of clichés. I was not about to go buy the most revealing top I could find, cover my face in ungodly amounts of make-up, and advertisement myself to be liked.

I like who I am. Why change? I don't need to be on the cheerleading squad and certainly don't need to dress like I belong in a country club or something.

I let out a sigh and continued to stare out into the window with the view overlooking part of Forks.

--

EPOV

I know that Alice told me to stay where I was but I could not help but worry about Bella. I had never seen her stand up for herself and she seemed to have scared Lauren Mallory off for good. None of us seemed to have mind. Lauren was annoying anyway. I remember her never-ending, shameless flirting whenever she would see me. I would smile, only to be polite, but that girl can stay and lay within the football team.

I wonder why Bella put down _God_ under my name. I certainly was not one. I had my fair share of flaws. Bella is such a mysterious young woman, who I can't seem to guess what she is thinking about. Her facial expressions throw me off. I don't know how to read her. Glancing around at everyone sitting or standing near these tables, I can read them in a heartbeat.

_Jessica is hoping Mike pays more attention to her._ Fine with me, Mike needs to stay away from Bella. She does not seem too interested but then again I can't read her.

_Jasper really hopes Saturday School will end already, so him and Alic—_nevermind, I won't finish that thought.

_Mike is giving his attention to Jessica, who he is talking to, but his eyes are searching for any trace of Bella returning. _

_Tyler is somewhat part of the conversation with Jessica and Mike. He throws in a wink or two towards Jessica, but he is only messing with her. _Don't really understand that. I mean Jessica is not bad looking, just not my type of girl.

Why all of the sudden was I comparing Jessica Stanley to my ideal girl?

_Alice is trying to be cheerful but she is so worried about Bella. She is playing it off that everything is okay but I can see her worry. _

But suddenly Alice's face lit up and a wave of relief hit me.

"Bella's going to be fine," Jasper assured me.

"She'll be back soon enough!" Alice squealed as she clapped her hands together, "Let's find out more about each other!"

--

APOV

I swore that I saw an image of Bella rejoining us within five minutes. That got me so excited because I wanted my best friend back here to serve Saturday School with me and not by herself. When I mentioned to Edward how Bella should be returning soon, I saw him relaxed a little.

"Okay, we should find out what everyone's favorite things are!" I said, clapping my hands together.

I was so excited! I wanted to know everything about everybody! I already knew most, if not all, of Jasper and Edward's favorite things!

"Here is what we do," I smiled, "Each one of us will pick a category and we go around in circle saying our favorite. I'll start."

I cleared my throat and moved myself onto Jasper's lap. I kissed him on the cheek and turned to face everyone else.

"Magazine! Okay, um I have to go with Cosmo," I giggled, "Sweetheart?"

"Alice, you know I rarely ever read magazines," Jasper whined and I narrowed my eyes at him, "… PC World."

"For real?" Mike laughed, "Then again we labeled you nerd."

Jasper let out a chuckle and it was Edward's turn.

"I'll read an Entertainment Weekly once in a while," he answered, turning to face Tyler.

"Sports Illustrated," Tyler said.

"… Swimsuit Edition!" Mike proudly announced as he high-fived Tyler.

Jessica blurted out almost every gossip magazine known to man. From In-Touch Weekly to Ok! She knew her celebrity gossip.

--

MPOV

"Okay, favorite sport to _play_," I said, "Football. After all I am captain!"

Jessica answered, "Tennis. Since my parents practically beg me to play the sport."

"I enjoy playing lacrosse, I have not played for a while," Jasper said.

Alice looked at her and asked, "Why not? You're really good and the high school team could definitely use you on the team for spring!"

They were such an interesting couple. For as long as I have known Alice, she has always been extremely hyper and energetic. I do not know how Jasper can deal with so much energy but the man knows how to please his girlfriend. And she is like, what, five feet, and he towers over her. But you can tell by looking at them that they are completely in love and devoted to each other.

Love. I have never been 'in love' with a girl. I mean I love to flirt with girls but no girl has come along and stolen my heart, yet. I have a feeling with Bella that she may just be the girl. I heard a growl and turned my head to look at Edward. I swear his eyes seemed to be darker than usual. He was glaring at me.

"Alice. Sport. Now" he said through clenched teeth, still staring at me.

"Oh, um. I enjoy softball! So does Rosalie. But we don't play on any teams or anything. We both prefer shopping as our sport. What about you Edward?"

"Ice hockey," he said, still glaring at me.

I do not know what his problem was. He glanced over to Tyler because it was his turn. When he looked at my friend, his facial features softened.

"I'm guessing your favorite sport to play is basketball," Edward smiled.

Such a weird guy.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tyler laughed sarcastically.

"I mean, it's not like you're the captain of the high school team or anything," I laughed.

Everyone joined in the laughter with short little chuckles.

"Oh, whose turn is it?" I asked.

"You forgot me," that sweet voice sprang into the air.

Everyone turned around and saw Bella walking back to her table. And I swear Edward could not have looked any happier than what he did when he came out of that closet, which, by the way, I want to know what happened. And I mean what_ really_ went down.

"I did gymnastics up until I moved up to Forks. There really aren't any gymnastic teams around here," she said softly.

"Bella! You must be amazing!" Alice chimed in.

A small smile spread across the lips of that beautiful woman and her cheeks were flushed. I heard Edward huff. I swear whenever I had a thought about Bella, he seemed to know.

"Well, I guess I need to pick a category," Bella said, "Have you done favorite color yet?"

--

A/N: I have not updated in a while. My bad. I did start another Twilight fan fiction story. It is called 'It's on Me' and is somewhat based on a true experience. So the drama will return in about a chapter. Yes, Lauren will be back. I know many people do not like her but it takes the story much more interesting to have her in it. And thanks to my wonderful reviews (I also got my first negative review ever but it does not bother me. If you don't like my story or something I make the characters do or say or think, it does not break my heart) and for reading :)


	12. Chapter 11

APOV

Just as I thought, Bella would be beat red at the end of our favorites game. Her and my brother had the same answers for nearly every category, some of them surprised me because, being Bella's best friend, I was not aware of some things. And I found it very odd Edward answered brown for his favorite color. He blurted it out before even thinking about the question. As he did, he was staring straight at Bella. Either way, I could not contain my snickers as Bella glared at me with Edward smirking.

As the guys started a conversation, I moved over to where Bella and Jessica were talking. She was trying to drain the color from her flushed face.

"I bet you did not realize how much you and my brother have in common," I whispered to Bella.

"I know …" she answered quietly.

"Oh my god, you should have seen Mike's face whenever you guys would say the same thing," Jessica giggled, "I like had to keep a straight face when he kept muttering something under his breath."

"You can have him Jessica," Bella smiled politely, "If it keeps him out of my hair."

"Wow, are you serious? I thought you liked him?"

"No, she likes somebody else sweetie!" I chimed in.

Immediately I saw Jessica's face beam brightly as she made her way over next to Mike and started talking to him. Hopefully Mike would be off of Bella's trail and my plan would be working perfectly! I clapped my hands together and Bella gave me this weird look, and then let her head fall into her hands. She was too cute for her own good. I heard Edward chuckle as I turned around to face him. My brother was staring straight at me with that grin of his.

Bella nudged me in the shoulder and my attention turned to her. Before she could utter a sound, the door was opening and everyone went into a scramble to get back in our respective seats. Of course, we all tried to look miserable. Poor Jasper really did not have to do much because he already was the most convincing. I'm sure that has to do with the sexual frustration he felt from the closet still.

"Jazzy, don't try so _hard_," I leaned into him and smiled.

--

JaPOV

Alice was enjoying torturing me during the remainder of Saturday School. Yes I was an idiot for putting myself in here but I really hated being away from my girlfriend. And I thought that I would surprise her.

"How can I not be when _you're_ sitting right next to me …" I purred.

I watched two things at once: Alice leaning forward and writing on her piece of notebook paper, trying to look busy, and Mr. Antigua appearing in front of us.

"Where is Miss Mallory?" he sternly asked the remaining seven of us.

"Shopping in the magazine section," Mike blurted out.

"Only the desperate shop there," Alice laughed, "Mr. Antigua, she is going through withdrawal from the outside world or mainly mall world."

I knew Alice was putting on a perky show that the teacher seemed to be buying.

"Well, at least the remainder of you seems to actually be getting your work done," the teacher said, "I'll be back in about an hour to give you your entire lunch break. I'll leave Miss Mallory to suffer on her own. Carry on."

--

BPOV

For ten minutes no one dared to utter a sentence, in fear that the teacher would pop out of nowhere. He did mention how he would be back in about an hour but can you honestly trust teachers? Especially when one is serving Saturday school?

I decided it would be best to work on the group essay that Mr. Antigua told us to write about. I saw Edward peering over my shoulders and slowly inching closer until he was really reading over my shoulder.

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

Too quickly did I turn around and find his face directly in mine. I don't really know who seemed more shocked. My breath was ragged and his eyes were wide, darkening within the ticking second. Our lips barely brushed against the other. His breath was hot and sickly sweet. My head slowly tipped forward as my heart sped up.

--

EPOV

Bella's beautiful, pink lips are so close and how I have longed to kiss them so, until swollen and tingly is all I leave her with. I heard some giggles and Bella seemed to fall out of the trance I accidently appeared to put her in. Jessica was covering her mouth and quietly giggling, as Mike had his jaw dropped. Alice was bouncing in her seat.

Too quickly did Bella jerk away but she fell off of her chair. I knocked her chair and mine over as I lunged forward to catch her before she hit the ground. My hands cradled her back as she barely missed crashing into the ground. As my fingers gripped the back of her neck I felt a jolt and Bella's body jerked. Her eyes connected with mine and her face became flushed.

"Psst … Edward," Alice tried to say without bursting into giggles, "Take it to the bedroom. Heheh."

"Alice!" Bella hissed as she motioned for me to help her up.

Alice rolled her eyes and leaned back onto Jasper's shoulder. Her eyes grew wide when I gazed over to her and I knew she was plotting something.

"Oh no Alice, we are not playing another game," I sternly told her.

"Why not? What else are we going to do? We can just stay in our seats like we did with favorites!" she nearly squealed as she clapped her hands together, "We'll be playing Never Have I Ever."

"Alright! I love this game!" Mike cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"No, you can't be serious," Bella's face fell.

"I am. And you are playing Swan."

Bella let out a groan as she sat on top of her desk and turned to face the middle. I sat in her chair and looked up to grin at her. She rolled her eyes but I saw her blush.

--

APOV

"Okay, everyone have their fingers up?" I questioned looking around the circle of six other bodies, "Good. I'll start. Never have I ever … gone skinny dipping."

"Really?" Edward raised his eyebrows at me and he lowered one of his fingers.

"I haven't. Believe it or not."

I watched as Edward, Jessica, and Tyler had placed one finger down. Bella's eyes seemed to be in disbelief after she saw her friends confess. And confessing all shall do! I turned to smile at Jasper, leaving Edward to be the last person to go in this round, if we made it. Starting off with three fingers up and some went down to only two.

Jasper proudly said, "Never have I ever gone down on a guy."

"Damn it Jazzy!" I whispered as I lowered a finger down, along with Jessica.

--

JePOV

Oh crap! I only had one finger left! Alice and I were the only ones to put a finger down. Bella, Mike, and Jasper were the only ones with all three fingers. I hope this does not make me seem slutty or anything. I mean this is just a game and we were all friends.

"Okay, never have I ever been caught having sex," I beamed proudly.

Unfortunately for Alice and Jasper, they both put a finger down and could only smile at each other. Edward looked surprised.

"Who and where?" he asked raising his chin.

Bella's head looked to the floor as Alice pointed at her friend.

"You're kidding me," I blurted out.

"No she's not," Bella replied in a soft voice, "I walked in on them … in the living room."

"Alice! You're kidding me! Why there? You'd better not let mom find out," Edward growled as he rolled his eyes.

This was too funny. Cullen family drama.

"Relax, we stopped after Bella ran outside and drove off in her truck. We didn't have to move, we heard her leave," Alice winked at Jasper.

Edward let out a groan and I nervously giggled. I turned to Mike and smiled at him.

"Your turn," I grinned.

"Never have I ever tried marijuana," Mike said.

No one had to put down a finger, which was not too surprising. I knew of a few people that have smoked pot before but I really never hung out with anyone who did.

--

BPOV

It was amazing how Mike and I were the only ones who have not put a finger down yet. Either we are saints or we just have no lives. Next was Tyler's turn and he seemed to be having a little trouble with finding something, which seemed odd.

"Just say something random," I suggested to him.

"Okay, never have I ever walked in on my parent's having sex," Tyler smiled.

Mike shook his head and placed a finger down. His life just seemed to be a bit more exciting than mine. No one else had to put a finger down and everyone hooted in laughter as Mike hung his head in shame.

"It's something no child should ever go through," he muttered.

Before I knew it, it was my turn. I wondered why everyone focused on sexual questions. I guess everyone wanted to find out dirt on others, even though we all seem to be friendly with each other. I can't say that I am not curious about my friends; I already knew Alice and Jasper's sex life like the back of my hand. Alice was never ashamed to share anything. Eventually I became comfortable just listening to her. It was weird but now it seems normal. I wonder if that makes me a freak.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jerked my head to my right, looking down at Edward smiling up at me in the chair.

"Bella, it's your turn," he grinned.

I could have fainted and fallen right into his arms. What am I thinking?

"Never have I ever passed out from drinking," I admitted.

Tyler and Mike each put a finger down. I had never seen any of the Cullen's ever drink alcohol or mixed drinks at all; I don't even think they had any in their house. Now, I have had alcohol but very little. Not nearly enough to cause myself to black out.

--

EPOV

Now it was my turn. I had to ask this question because I knew majority of the group would be out, narrowing down the game to a few people.

"Never have I ever had sex," I grinned.

--

A/N: Do not kill me for the cliffy. You will see (besides Alice and Jasper) who has to place a finger down. I had writer's block for a while but I managed to come up with an idea. I don't know if I should change my story to M. I am not going into detail with anything nor have adult content, so I think I am fine at the T rating. Thanks for the reviews :) I also have another Twilight story up called "It's on Me" and I am working on another one that is not posted yet.


End file.
